Raw Deal
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: [Sequel to Raw Awakening] Eric and Stephanie are finally together, but what’s to stand in their way? [Rated R for sexual content, violence, and language]
1. Abuse

**Title:** Raw Deal  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Sequel to Raw Awakening. Eric and Stephanie are finally together, but what's to stand in their way? Possibly a cruel ex husband and a disapproving Father?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. Vince owns everything in the WWE. I'm just writing a fun little story.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Eric and Stephanie started seeing each other. They would more then one occasion argue about the events of RAW - matches and stipulations, etc. But it would quickly result in making up soon after. Everyone around them didn't suspect a thing, they were both very cautious about displays of affection in their office, never knowing if the camera men were right around the corner or a superstar would just barge in demanding a match.  
  
Stephanie walked into the room in a long sleeve dark blue button up blouse and black mini, her hair pulled up off her face into a slick ponytail. Eric smirked to himself as he watched her sway over to his desk.  
  
"You look amazing Steph." Eric grinned.  
  
Stephanie tried to give him her best glare, but instead she half-smiled and threw down a folder on his desk. "What's this?" He asked.  
  
"Just some ideas for upcoming matches, pay per view ideas, and a few bands that would like to perform on some of the pay per views, like we've done a few times already." Stephanie walked over to his side and put one hand on the head of the chair, the other on her hip. "I think Nickelback would be a very good choice."  
  
'Nickel who?" Eric asked, then took out his glasses, putting them on quickly to read the band list and ideas for the next shows.  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but laugh a little, she and Eric didn't have anything in common other then the business and sex. He didn't recognize any of the music she liked, and he was very stubborn on what movies she wanted to see. But that's what kept it interesting.  
  
Eric looked through all the papers, scanning them quickly then placing them back in the folder, and throwing them on top of his desk. Stephanie leaned in toward his left and smiled, "See anything you liked?"  
  
Eric smirked as he realized he could see part of cleavage from a few undone buttons on her shirt, "I can see two things I like right now."  
  
Stephanie made a confused look then looked down at her breasts, realizing some of her cleavage was showing. Quickly she buttoned up two more of the buttons on her shirt. "Very funny Eric."  
  
He smiled as he pulled her down onto his lap, removing his glasses and putting them on the table. Stephanie crossed her right leg over the left. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't do this in the office.." She smirked. Eric ignored her words and let his hand fall onto her thigh, moving it up toward her special area.  
  
"Eric.. we can't.." She suddenly felt him trying to remove her thong playfully. That was, until they heard HHH outside the office. Stephanie quickly moved off of Eric's lap as HHH rushed into the door. "What the fuck?! Eric, why is your ass kisser trying to keep me out of your office?" HHH pointed to the door where Coach was standing, looking very apologetic.  
  
Eric glared from Coach to HHH, "I'm sorry Hunter, I didn't realize he was trying to keep anyone out." Eric then looked over at Stephanie, trying not to let his eyes wander over her tush.  
  
HHH noticed Eric looking back and forth from Stephanie's butt to Hunter's face, which was a cross between angry and disgusted. "What do you want Hunter?"  
  
Stephanie walked around Eric's desk and sat down on the couch closest to it. Hunter watched Stephanie walk over to the couch and sit down, then he turned to Eric. "Look, I'm sick and tired of Randy Orton opening his damn mouth and letting all this bullshit come out. I want Evolution to finish him."  
  
Stephanie stood up quickly. "I don't think that's a very good idea Hunter. You've always been this way. You can't handle a fight by yourself when you know you're going to lose. Typical." She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
HHH walked over to Stephanie and glared, "You haven't exactly fought fair either Steph. You've always had your Olympic Champion or DX help you. Not even once did you fight fair."  
  
Stephanie folded her arms, "Actually I fought completely fair when I faced Trish a few times, and when I faced Lita..." She scoffed.  
  
HHH laughed. "Right Steph. You fought fair alright. Since when do you care what happens to Randy Orton? You sleeping with him too?"  
  
Stephanie felt a wave of embarrassment rush over her. Did he know about her and Eric? He did say "with him too." She nearly stuttered, "What.. what are you talking about Hunter? I'm not screwing..anyone." She half laughed.  
  
Eric smirked to himself since Hunter had his back turned to him. Stephanie looked over HHH's shoulder and saw Eric making kissie faces at her and winking. She gulped. "I think you should leave now Hunter." She looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
"I'm not leaving till I get an answer Steph. Are you screwing Randy Orton?" He asked persistently.  
  
"No. I'm. Not." She said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Then who?" He asked.  
  
Stephanie was speechless. How could he know? Was she acting differently? "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Hunter. And even if I was screwing someone, it would be none of your damn business. Does EX husband ring a bell?" She smart mouthed off to him.  
  
"I can tell these things Steph. I was married to you for a long time. The way you acted when you were married to me, your acting that way now. From the way you look to the way you talk, the way you act.." He started pointing out the obvious.  
  
"I don't dress like your little whore anymore Hunter. You have women who get paid to do that for you now." She smirked.  
  
HHH grabbed Stephanie by the neck and threw her against the wall, "Don't you smart mouth to me you stupid bitch!"  
  
Eric had enough. He quickly rushed over to HHH and grabbed his arm, putting him away from Stephanie to face him. "Leave now Hunter, or you'll be on a two week suspension for assaulting a Co-General Manager! Get out right now!" He pointed to the door.  
  
HHH still held onto her neck with strong pressure. She started to choke, "Hunter.." She gaged.  
  
Finally he let go, Stephanie started coughing, trying to breathe as much as she could. HHH glared at Eric and walked right passed them. Eric didn't care if HHH was still in the room, he touched Stephanie's neck and touched her face gently, then held her close to him.  
  
Before HHH closed the door he looked back and saw it all. _That's who she's screwing. That bitch!_ He thought. _I wonder if Vince knows...._ He started to laugh maniacally to himself after plotting his revenge.  
  
Eric took Stephanie over to the couch and sat her down, a few medics checked on her neck and inside her throat to make sure there was no damage. Eric watched in disgust. "I can't believe he did this to you. I should fire his ass right now!" Eric began to pace.  
  
"Looks like she'll be fine. She'll have a few bruises on her neck but there is no internal injuries." One of the medics told Eric.  
  
He didn't care if there were injuries or not, HHH had no right to put his hands on Stephanie. Eric wanted to make a point, he wanted to stand up for her. But if he did, everyone would know about their relationship.  
  
"Stephanie, I have to go out to the ring. I'll be back soon." He said calmly.  
  
Stephanie stood up and rushed over to him, grabbing him by the arm. "Eric, don't." She leaned in and whispered, "If anyone finds out about us, our jobs could be in jeopardy."  
  
Eric put two fingers on Stephanie's chin and lifted it up to see the marks on her neck. "I can't let him do this to you again."  
  
Stephanie swallowed hard, she knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was just as stubborn as her, but this was not a good business move. They both knew that.  
  
"I can't let you Eric." She called out as she saw him put his hand on the door handle.  
  
He stopped for a moment to think about what he was doing, but didn't turn around to see Stephanie's worried expression. Instead he opened the door and left, heading out to the ring to make a special match that night.  
  
**Author's Notes:** What do you think? I started it out kinda different then I usually start out my stories, but I loved writing Raw Awakening, so this will be just as fun for those who love Eric/Steph or those who like them individually. I know I put HHH as being a violent bastard, but that's how his character is now. I'll be sure to try and update more often this time.


	2. Lesson Well Learned

It didn't take long for Eric to get out to the ring. The fans and superstars noticed he looked a lot more determined then usual. The scowl on his face and his walk said it all. He quickly entered the ring and grabbed the microphone from Lilian.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman. Tonight there will be a special little match involving HHH, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Chris Benoit, and Shawn Michaels." The fans cheered loudly after hearing about the new main event. "It will be HHH and Ric Flair vs the team of Randy Orton, Chris Benoit, and Shawn Michaels." He placed the microphone at his side while he paced around the ring. The fans went crazy, this was one match they couldn't wait to see.  
  
"That will be our main event for the night, and if anyone has a problem with it, then too bad. Deal with it." Before Eric could hand the microphone back to Lilian Evolution's music hit. HHH, Batista, and Ric Flair all walked down to the ring with a purpose. Eric didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated. He stood in the middle of the ring and waited for them to enter and bitch about their match.  
  
HHH was the first to enter the ring, then Batista, and Ric Flair. Ric received a microphone and handed it to HHH, then Batista and Flair waited for their leader to speak. "Eric, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you're really pissing me off!" HHH walked up to Eric and looked him dead in the eyes. "I know why you're doing this. I'm not afraid to tell the world about what I saw back in your office, I know you might be considering you could easily get fired for this... but I suggest if you don't want me to blurt it out to the world..." He paused then spoke. "Then I suggest you have the main event be - Ric Flair, Batista, and myself facing Randy Orton. That's it."  
  
HHH put the microphone at his side and said, "That's all you have to do." Eric looked down and bit his lip for a second. If he didn't make this match, HHH might lay his hands on Stephanie again thinking it's fine to do because HHH knows more then he should about himself and Stephanie. He was screwed either way. He knew even if he canceled the match and gave HHH what he wanted, he would still tell Stephanie's father what was going on between the two GM's.  
  
"I changed my mind Hunter." Eric said as he walked toward Evolution.  
  
Evolution all smiled and nodded in approval, "I knew you would Eric."  
  
Eric then turned the tables around on them. "Instead of it being you, and Ric vs Shawn, Randy, and Chris.. It will be you and Ric vs Shawn, Randy, and Chris in a special guest referee match!" He smirked. HHH exploded, he started yelling obscenities at Eric but Eric kept smiling. "And the guest referee ... Stephanie McMahon! And if you lay one hand on her Hunter, not only do you lose the match, but you'll hear ME say these words...." He paused then got up in HHH's face. "You're FIRED!" Eric's music played as he threw the mic down and stared down HHH and the rest of Evolution, leaving the ring but making sure to watch his back as he walked up the ramp.  
  
HHH was beyond angry. All because he laid his hands on his ex-wife who in his mind deserved it, now he's being punished. Evolution left the ring without saying a word, they knew they couldn't change Eric's mind by intimidation so Ric and Hunter would have to win their match tonight.  
  
When Eric came back to his office Stephanie rushed over to Eric, "What do you think you were doing?! You made me the referee!? I'm going to get hurt out there, something bad is going to happen." Stephanie held her throat. "HHH could choke me again. He could-"  
  
Eric put his arm around her waist and brought her to him for a long, sensual kiss. He pulled away slowly and looked her in the eyes, "Don't worry, I have everything handled." He moved his hand down to her butt and have her a small spank then walked over to his desk. Stephanie was standing there, a bit shocked. She then walked over to his desk and looked at him with a worried expression. "Why did you do that Eric?"  
  
He looked at her as if the answer was more then obvious. "Because.. it was wrong of him to hurt you and I don't want you to get hurt?" He tried to cover up the real reason with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
She nodded, accepting the answer then walking over to the coffee machine, taking out a styrofoam cup and filling it up to the line then emptying a packet of sweet n low into the cup and stirring it. She sighed then sat down, thinking about the match later and wondered what she'll wear for the match. The only referee attire she had here at the building was her slutty one from when she refereed years back.  
  
"Hey Steph, do you have a referee outfit? Cause..." He chuckled. "You can't referee a match dressed like that." He tapped his pen against the desk as he looked at her drinking her coffee.  
  
She stopped for a moment then looked down, "I.. have an outfit."  
  
He smirked, "Can't wait to see it."  
  
Her eyebrows went up. "Oh yeah, it's very appealing."  
  
Eric looked up at the clock on the wall, "It's about time for you to get ready. The match will start in 15 minutes."  
  
Stephanie put her coffee down and nodded, "I'll be back soon."  
  
**10 Minutes Later**  
  
Stephanie walked in with her arms crossed over her chest. Eric's eyes nearly popped out of his head, he was more then pleased with her outfit. "Very nice choice Stephanie."  
  
"Shut up." She said quickly.  
  
"What's the matter? You don't think you look good?" He stood up and walked over to her slowly, admiring her body.  
  
"It's been a while since I've worn this, and well, I don't exactly look the same in it as I did before.." She half-smiled.  
  
Eric removed her arms and looked down at her chest. And took her hands in his, looking her up and down. "Stop that, it's creepy." She half-smiled.  
  
He grinned in a cocky way. "Maybe I can find you a different shirt." He left the room for a minute then came back with a women's size referee t-shirt. He threw it to her and she quickly grasped it. "Thanks." She smiled.  
  
Eric leaned against the desk and he gave her a coy smile. "What?" She asked.  
  
"You have to change.." He smiled, an eyebrow arching up.  
  
She sighed then slowly took off her tank top, throwing it down on the ground. Eric watched with a smile on his face, admiring her choice of lingerie. She quickly slipped on the shirt, buttoning it up as fast as she could. "I better go. Wish me luck."  
  
Eric went up behind her and put his hands on her hips. She felt a chill up her spine as he kissed her neck up to her cheek. "Good luck peaches." He grabbed her tush gently then laughed to himself, walking back to his desk. She hated when he did that. Now her body was not only nervous about the match, but excited. And she didn't like the name peaches. It reminded her when she saw him in her office (a few years back when she was GM of Smackdown) and he told her she had nice ... well, peaches.  
  
The match had started, everything was going according to plan. HHH and Ric Flair were losing badly, and no one could interfere. Stephanie was more then nervous during the match, she had made sure to stay at a safe distance away from HHH, but she laid down the law when she saw him do an illegal move. She felt powerful. It was an incredible feeling knowing she could end Hunter's match right now and disqualify him if she wanted to, and no one would say a word backstage. The only problem with that is HHH would more then likely tell someone about her's and Eric's relationship if she 'screwed him over.'  
  
Shawn had just hit his finishing move on HHH, he looked at Stephanie with that cocky smile then went down for the pin. Stephanie smiled as she hit her hand down on the mat - 1, 2... Suddenly, without warning Stephanie was grabbed out of the ring by her ankle. She fell flat on ground, face first. When she looked up she saw Trish Stratus smirking deviously. Stephanie sneered as she slowly stood up, slapping Trish faster then what she expected from the Co-GM.  
  
Trish lunged at Stephanie, they tumbled on the ground and fought viciously before being separated by Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit. Shawn held Stephanie back and Chris dragged Trish away from Stephanie, letting the 4 referees that ran down the ramp drag her backstage. Stephanie returned to the ring, holding her back in pain from falling onto the hard ground and fighting with Trish. Shawn checked on her for a moment, helping her stand up straight and regain her composure. Backstage Eric watched, his blood boiling with jealousy.  
  
Chris hit his finishing move on the game in the middle of the ring. Ric tried to run in and break the hold but Shawn kicked him flat in the jaw, knocking him out. Shawn watched as Hunter groaned in pain, trying to reach for the ropes but his body was not able to move. Finally he tapped out, he had given up. It was a fight he knew he couldn't win. Randy Orton walked into the ring and leaned down, looking at Triple H and smiling to himself, it was an unfair match but HHH knew what he was getting into.  
  
Benoit's music hit as Stephanie raised Shawn's and Randy Orton's arms high in the air, declaring them the winners. Chris stood up and smiled that gaped tooth smile at the audience, he was damn proud of what he did to Triple H, there was no doubt about it. Stephanie's smile said it all, she had her revenge. The 3 of them taught Hunter a lesson, the rest of the night she would spend with high spirits.  
  
Stephanie walked backstage with Shawn, Randy, and Benoit. She was then greeted by a very unhappy Eric Bischoff. His scowl almost seemed to burn a hole through her head. "Something wrong?" She asked. Shawn motioned for the boys to follow him back to the locker room, leaving the two GM's at peace. "You tell me Stephanie. Were you planning on having Shawn check your back a few more times, maybe give you a friendly hug or a sensual backrub?" He mocked her. "What is your problem Eric?!" She screamed. "I only have one problem Steph, and his name is Shawn Michaels. I'll see you next week." Eric sneered.  
  
Stephanie stood there with her jaw dropped. She didn't realize he was so jealous. Suddenly her good mood vanished, she would be heading back to her hotel room alone for the rest of the night.  
  
Suddenly her cell phone rang the usual ring tone she had set, "How You Remind Me" echoed in her purse on her way to the hotel. She picked up her cell phone and answered it, thinking it might be Eric.  
  
"Hello?" Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Dad?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Uh oh, trouble in paradise? Seems Eric is just a little bit jealous. I had to add that in cause of her past history with flirting. Also, does Daddy know? Or is it just a random call to see how she's doing as a Co-Gm? Hmmm.. Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Hotel Run In

"Stephanie, I'd like to talk about Taboo Tuesday." Her dad said calmly.  
  
Stephanie let out a sigh of relief. "Okay Dad, what about Taboo Tuesday?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to let you know that when Eric faces Eugene in his match, I don't want you to interfere, or it will cost you your job." Vince said calmly, as if it didn't matter either way.  
  
Stephanie didn't let her nerves get the best of her. "What makes you think I'd interfere in his match Dad?" She asked, already annoyed with the subject.  
  
"Well it might have something to do with the last time you two were at a Pay Per View together, you both seemed like you wanted to tear each other's head off." He laughed a little to himself.  
  
Stephanie thought back to that moment. The last PPV her Father actually watched when Stephanie and Eric were actually in the same section of the area was when Randy Orton was trying to decide to go to RAW or Smackdown! It was a few months after their kiss at Halloween she had thought about more then she should have after a period of time.  
  
"Hello?" Vince said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." She sighed to herself. "Look, you don't have to worry about me interfering okay? I don't have any reason to anyways."  
  
Vince thought for a moment. "This isn't like you Stephanie. Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Not that you care, but no." She then pulled up to her hotel finally.  
  
"Ms. McMahon we've arrived." Her driver called to her.  
  
"Look, I have to go. It's late. I need some rest. Good night Vince." She hung up quickly as the driver opened the door for her to get out.  
  
Stephanie walked into the hotel and headed toward the elevator. She pressed the up button 3 times, impatiently waiting. It wasn't long before she finally heard a _ding!_ letting her know it was time to get on the elevator. She stepped in and sighed, pressing the 2 button. Before the doors closed she saw someone she had been wanting to talk to for the past few hours since the match.  
  
"Hello Stephanie. Can we talk?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She shrugged.  
  
He entered the elevator and pressed the close doors button. "Look. I know I probably stirred something up between you and Eric because of the way I acted out in the ring, but.. I just care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt. I'm sorry" Shawn smiled. He was the only one who knew of the relationship, well himself and Hunter who had just found out. She had trusted Shawn for a long time, and she knew he was the only friend she had that wouldn't judge her for having a relationship with Eric.  
  
Stephanie smiled. "It's okay Shawn. Eric is just a very jealous person. He'll get over it eventually."  
  
"I hope he does, cause if he doesn't...He wouldn't have any idea of what he lost." Shawn half-smiled as he crossed his arms.  
  
They stopped at the 2nd floor and Stephanie reached into her purse to get her hotel key. "Well, this is my stop. Good night Shawn."  
  
"Good night Stephanie." He watched as she left the elevator and headed toward his room, he pressed the 3 button and sighed, waiting for his floor.  
  
Stephanie walked down the hallway to her room. She stopped and took out her key, opening the door carefully. She turned on the light and took off her coat, throwing it on the nearest chair. Slowly she started unbuttoning her shirt until she heard something in her room. She slowly picked up a metal hanger and headed toward her bedroom. Her heart was beating out of control. When she looked over to her bed she sighed and relaxed a bit, looking at the dark haired man standing before her. "Eric..."  
  
He looked down at the metal hanger in her hand. "You thought it was someone else? What were you doing to do? Beat me to death with a hanger?" He smiled.  
  
Stephanie threw it off to the side as she stepped closer to him. "Thought about it."  
  
He ran his hand through his hair for a moment then tried to think of a way to say what he came here for. "Steph..." He paused. "Look, I'm not very good at these things so bare with me."  
  
Stephanie crossed her arms. "Okay, go on."  
  
Eric paced for a moment then walked up to her, placing his hands on her arms. "I'm really sorry for over reacting tonight. It's just.. after what you did before we started seeing each other, with Shawn and your plan to make me jealous it just.. I couldn't help but wonder if he really did have feelings for you and he wasn't just playing along."  
  
"Eric, Shawn is my best friend. I'm sure he has no feelings for me whatsoever." She assured him.  
  
Eric nodded for a moment, agreeing with her.  
  
"I need to get changed for bed, will you wait here for a minute?" She asked.  
  
"Alright." He said before walking over to her bedside, sitting down and kicking off his shoes.  
  
Stephanie took a quick shower then put her hair up in a pony tail, then changed into her dark purple nightgown. She walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Eric on her bed. Eric turned and looked at her, eyeing her up and down. "Is this the one I bought you?" He asked.  
  
She crossed her legs. "No, I bought this one, you gave me the lighter purple one."  
  
"Oh okay, I knew it was purple, and short.. skimpy.." He leaned in toward her, putting his hand on her leg.  
  
"Eric..." She warned.  
  
"What? I just want to make up with you.." He started kissing her shoulder up to her neck.  
  
Stephanie stood up quickly. "Not tonight."  
  
He stood up as well and put his arm around her waist, pulling her in to him for a long, loving kiss. He let his hands roam up to her night gown straps, pulling them down. "Eric.." She laughed, pulling away.  
  
"C'mon Steph, don't tease me.. " He smirked as he removed his jacket, throwing it on the closest chair.  
  
She pulled the covers back and laid down, Eric quickly joined her. He let his arm fall over her waist as he pressed himself close against her body, kissing her neck and shoulder blade softly. Stephanie turned around to face him, she knew what she was doing with him was wrong, but if it was so wrong of her to do then why did it feel so right?  
  
Eric touched her face softly, then kissed her for a moment. Stephanie smiled as she removed her nightie slowly, Eric's eyes didn't leave her, not even for a second. He started removing his shirt and jeans after she was done until all he had left was his boxers. He pressed Stephanie down onto the bed then pulled the sheets over the two of them, finally removing his last article of clothing.  
  
Back at another hotel room a fellow superstar laid in his bed watching an old video of Triple H's released a few years back. He occasionally rewound the parts that had Stephanie in it - watching them over and over again until he was satisfied.  
  
He knew he was acting like a stalker, and maybe even a bit of a pervert, but he had no other way of being this close to her, other then bitching about one of his matches or how he deserved a shot at a title.  
  
Stephanie would come out during his matches and try and stop them, or distract him. She'd do anything to make his life miserable, and yet something was drawing him to her. He knew it couldn't just be an attraction, when he kissed her all those times in the middle of the ring he felt something, it just felt right to him. She would pretend to not like it, but he knew she did. Once or twice he could've sworn she kissed him back, and that meant something to him, he acted as if she was nothing to him though.  
  
"I can't believe I compared her to road kill once, what an idiot." He said to himself, turning off the TV.  
  
Chris sat up and pulled the covers over him, he turned a couple times, trying to get comfortable, but he knew he couldn't drift off to sleep and not think about her before slipping into a long, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hmm sorry if that was too creepy for you, but I had to add a twist to the story. Plus I didn't want to make Eric and Steph's make up sex too graphic for those with a weak stomach. (Snicker) Thanks for the reviews everyone, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter, it'll be interesting! 


	4. Relationship Madness

Stephanie's eyelids fluttered as the sun hit her face gently. She slowly began to open her eyes, realizing her drapes were partially open, she turned on her side, opposite of the drapes. Eric kept his arms around her protectively, he began stroking her hair gently then kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Steph, it's time to wake up." He smiled, starting to stroke her cheek.  
  
Stephanie started sitting up a little, yawning. Eric sat up at the same time, looking at Stephanie with admiration.  
  
She stretched a little then finally looked over at Eric. "Good morning." She yawned again.  
  
"Good morning." He replied not so cheerfully. "We should get some breakfast downstairs." His stomach rumbled.  
  
Stephanie smiled and agreed. "Sounds good." She looked around for any articles of clothing to put on but most of them were on the opposite side of the room. "Would you mind uh.." She made the turn around motion with her hand.  
  
Eric chuckled. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We've had sex before. I've seen you naked, and believe me.. I'm not complaining." He grinned.  
  
Stephanie didn't like _any one_ seeing her in the morning, she was used to Hunter for so long she just didn't care at the time. But starting a new relationship with someone you haven't known that long would take some time to get used to.  
  
Stephanie sighed then finally slipped out of bed, heading toward the closet to get a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Eric tried not to act interested but he couldn't help but watch her. He didn't think it was perverted or wrong to do so, it's not like he was watching her from another building with binoculars or anything creepy like that.  
  
Eric started to gather up his pile of clothes and get dressed as well, if they were going to have breakfast downstairs it only went from 6am-9am, and at the moment it was 8:35. Stephanie walked over to Eric and handed him his jacket, "Might need this." She smirked. "Why don't you wear it?" He took it from her grasp then walked up behind her, putting it over her shoulders. He raised an eyebrow up as he looked at her in jeans, a white tee and his jacket. "Very sexy." He commented.  
  
"One problem." She said as she removed it. "A lot of the RAW talent we have are staying at this hotel. They see us together and they'll start thinking things, and it would be even more awkward having your coat on me." She handed it back to him.  
  
Eric sighed. "I guess your right." He took it back and put it on. "Well, I'm going to get some coffee, if your not coming with me, can I get you something?"  
  
Stephanie half-smiled. "It's okay, I was about to check out anyways and catch my flight back home. I might get something on the way out though."  
  
Eric put his hands in his coat pockets and looked down. "When will uh.." he paused then looked back up at her. "When will I get to see you next?"  
  
Stephanie bit her lip for a moment and thought. "I don't know.. next week?" She shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you come home with me? My flight leaves at 1pm." He suggested.  
  
Stephanie contemplated the thought for a moment. She knew if she went home she'd be alone till next week's RAW. But seeing Eric every morning wasn't something she was so sure of. "I don't know, I'll have to think on it.."  
  
Eric put on a fake smile so he didn't seem disappointed, even though it was obvious he was. "Well, I don't have any plans today..." He hinted.  
  
"If you want to get something to eat I suggest going right now cause its 8:48." She smirked.  
  
Eric nodded and took that as a hint. He headed for the door but turned around quickly, "If your not doing anything today, we could go see a movie or something.. You have my cell number." He hinted again. Stephanie just smiled coyly. "I know how to get a hold of you Eric..."  
  
He nodded then opened the door and shut it behind him. Stephanie crossed her arms and looked around, she walked over to the chair by the desk and sat down, picking up the phone and calling room service. "Hello, Room Service? I'd like to order a cup of coffee, and some french toast." She sat back. "Okay. 30 minutes? Great. Thank you." She hung up.  
  
Stephanie really considered Eric's proposal, she could go home with him and who knows? It could be a good experience if .. No. She laughed to herself. Don't even think about marriage. With Eric? Impossible. But staying with him for about a week didn't sound so bad.  
  
An hour later after breakfast Stephanie called Eric's cell number. He quickly answered. "I knew you'd call. So, have you mind up your mind yet?" He was persistent.  
  
Stephanie paced around her room completely unaware that Eric was on the elevator up to her room. "I made my decision."  
  
He took out the extra key to her room and slid it into the door quietly and opening it. Stephanie turned toward him standing in her room and she hung up. "Very cute Eric." She smiled. Eric hung up his cell phone and put it back in his pocket, waiting for a decision.  
  
"I'll go with you." She started. Eric grinned. "Great. I already have your ticket." He pulled out two tickets from his pocket. She laughed. "You've been planning this for a while haven't you? Very cleaver." She walked up to him and took her ticket. "For once I outsmarted a McMahon." He gloated. "You didn't outsmart me! You tricked me!" She hit him with the ticket playfully.  
  
"But you didn't know I had planned this." He put his arm around her waist, bringing her in for a small peck on the lips. "This is going to be interesting."  
  
"Indeed it is." She agreed.

* * *

**Later, On The Flight**  
  
Stephanie relaxed comfortably in her first class sit right next to Eric. She didn't know why but he was really pushing it on showing affection at the airport. It made her not only slightly uncomfortable, but she was wondering why he was doing that now when they both agreed to keep their relationship private. Then again, it might seem a little awkward seeing the two of them sitting together on a flight to somewhere that didn't involve a business meeting. It was a good thing they didn't run into any of their fellow co-workers at the airport.  
  
Eric put his hand on Stephanie's leg affectionately. Stephanie moved his hand calmly, looking out the window to see the dark clouds forming. "What's wrong Steph? You've been acting very awkward since we arrived at the airport." He pointed out.  
  
Stephanie tried to think of some way to get herself out of this one. "I don't know what you mean. I'm fine." She insisted.  
  
Eric gave her an awkward glance. "Is it because I saw you naked this morning?" He asked.  
  
Stephanie glared. "Shhh! Someone might hear you!"  
  
Eric sighed. "Look it's nothing I haven't seen before, you've been naked in front of me.." He thought back for a moment. "4 times. And you're still embarrassed? You have nothing to be embarrassed about, believe me." He smirked, putting his hand back on her leg.  
  
Stephanie's face was turning red from not just embarrassment but anger as well. "Would you shut up?! I don't want anyone hearing about you seeing me naked or ..." She removed his hand from her leg again.  
  
Eric cut her off. "You're embarrassed to be seen with me." He scowled.  
  
Stephanie slouched back in her seat. "Eric, it's nothing personal against you. I just want to keep my private life private. I want us to keep our jobs, and if that means that no one knows about us, then it has to be that way."  
  
Eric didn't know what to think. He knew that Stephanie wanted their relationship to be private, but this was ridiculous. She wouldn't let him touch her in public, not even hand her anything or help her with her baggage. It almost hurt as much as when she kicked him in the testicles 3 years ago when she set him up in his own arena! Stephanie was a very cleaver woman, and he knew she was doing this for a reason, but why?  
  
"Eric, I'm really sorry. I'm just... I'm a little moody that's all.." She insisted, putting her hand over his. "I just don't want anyone to find out about us cause then Vince would probably do something drastic."  
  
Eric knew right now wouldn't be a good time for him to tell her what he'd been wanting to for the longest time. He let his hand entangle with hers as he laid back and fell asleep for the next hour.

* * *

**45 minutes later**  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman we will be landing shortly, if you look to the left you will see....." The pilot talked through the intercom to the passengers. Eric opened his eyes slowly and stretched, looking over at Stephanie as she slept. He smiled and reached out to touch her cheek gently, but instead pulled back and just watched her sleep. He wasn't sure how their week together would go, but he only hoped for the best.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I know that chapter was pretty sappy, but I had to put Eric and Steph somewhere other then in a hotel and at the arena! I hope everyone liked this chapter, it took a while for me to write. Those who are wondering what Stephanie's problem is, you'll find out in the next chapter. By the way, has anyone seen any recent pictures of Stephanie lately from this year? She's lost _a lot_ of weight, she looks really good, but even before she looked gorgeous as always. If you want to see pictures of her you can go to this site called **Innocent But Deadly**. Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. Secrets Well Hidden

Three days had passed since the flight that seemed to never end. It seemed as the days passed by Stephanie became more distant. Eric didn't know what to do, or what to say for the matter. She wouldn't go anywhere with him, or even let him touch her. Finally he decided today would be the day he'd somehow bring it up.  
  
"Wanna go out tonight?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen counter, looking across at Stephanie sitting on the couch.  
  
She contemplated it for a moment, "Not tonight.." She replied softly.  
  
Eric looked down for a moment and wondered what her excuse was this time. "Are you sick?" He asked as he walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead, then put his arm down. "On your woman thing? Cause if that's it, then now I completely understand why the past few nights you didn't want to-"  
  
Stephanie gulped for a moment. "No, I'm not on my woman thing..." She choked back the tears.  
  
Eric leaned in toward her and touched her hair gently. "What's wrong?"  
  
Stephanie pulled away from him and stood up, quickly wiping her eyes. "Can I borrow your car? I need to pick up something at the store." She walked toward the kitchen.  
  
Eric was curious now. "What do you need at the store? I can get it for you." He stood up and walked up to her, touching her arm. "Something you want to eat or, uh, tampons?" He tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Um, actually I need to get this.. I mean, these things on my own Eric.." She kept a straight face on.  
  
Eric had a knot in his stomach, he knew something was wrong. "Steph, I'm very worried about you." He said before taking the keys out of his pocket then handing them to her. "I could go with you." He said calmly.  
  
Stephanie put the keys in her purse and smiled. "It's okay Eric, I can handle going to the grocery store. It's only 5 minutes away." She insisted before walking off.  
  
Eric watched her walk away and sighed to himself, he couldn't help but try and come up with reasons why Stephanie has been acting so strange.  
  
It didn't take Stephanie long to pull into the parking lot of the store. She picked a spot closest to the entrance and put it in park. She stepped out of the vehicle and shut the door, nervous about being recognized by anyone there at the store.  
  
She quickly walked in and headed toward the Pharmacy area. She walked down all the isles until her eyes searched down to the condoms and pregnancy tests isle. She let out a deep sigh then slowly grabbed the pregnancy test and reading the back for a moment, reading the directions. She finally decided it would be too embarrassing going to a cashier to ring it up, so she found the farthest u-scan and made a b line straight for it.  
  
Stephanie rang it up and put the money in the machine, waiting for her receipt and her change. One the change came out and her receipt was printed she grabbed both and shoved them in her purse, then took the bag with her pregnancy test into the closest bathroom.

* * *

**30 minutes later**  
  
Stephanie walked in the door to find Eric sitting on the sofa closest the front door. She smiled as she entered the room and sat next to him, handing over the keys. "I'm back."  
  
Eric nodded. "Find what you needed?" He asked.  
  
Stephanie then realized she didn't buy anything other then the pregnancy test while she was at the store. "Um, they didn't have what I wanted." She half-laughed.  
  
Eric's eyebrow went up suspiciously. "Hmm." He said to himself.  
  
Stephanie moved closer to him and leaned in to kiss him, but he stood up suddenly and looked down at her. "What's wrong Eric?"  
  
"Stephanie, are you trying to avoid me?" He asked.  
  
"No, of coarse not." She stood up and walked over to him, trying to reassure him.  
  
"Well, you've been very distant lately." He touched her cheek gently. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Stephanie was hit with guilt just then. She knew he was concerned about her, and now he thought the reason she's been acting so strangely was because of him. She leaned in to him and he hugged her gently.  
  
"Eric, it's not your fault at all." She said.  
  
"I was just worried about..." She paused.  
  
"Worried about what Steph?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.  
  
Before she could open her mouth her cell phone went off. She quickly walked over and answered it, hoping it wasn't her Father. "Didn't know you had long distance." Eric said.  
  
Stephanie answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Princess." A familiar voice said.  
  
Stephanie sat down. "What do you want Chris?"  
  
Eric walked over to Stephanie and sat down, putting his arm around her waist. Stephanie giggled as Eric started kissing her neck and shoulder blade, running his hands up her shirt. Stephanie tried to concentrate on her conversation with Chris but Eric was successfully distracting her. "Stop it." She warned.  
  
"Stop what?" Chris asked.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just... a little distracted." She playfully glared at Eric, who in return just smiled in a cocky manner.  
  
"Stephanie, there's something I have to tell you, I've tried saying it before but it's been way too difficult but -" He continued.  
  
Stephanie laughed as she felt Eric's fingers against the curve of her stomach.  
  
"Chris, if it's about a match, I can talk to you about this on Monday. I'm a little.." She glanced at Eric. "Busy right now."  
  
Chris sighed. "Well, it's pretty important, I don't think it cant wait till..."  
  
"I'll see you Monday, Chris." She replied quickly.  
  
"I don't even know why I bother with you Stephanie." Chris said before hanging up.  
  
Stephanie pressed the power button down till it shut off. "Well that was rude." She rolled her eyes. "I can't stand Jericho."  
  
Eric moved closer to Stephanie, putting his hand on her right leg gently. "You said that about me quite a few times but look at us now." He grinned proudly.  
  
"Yeah, well.. I still can't stand you sometimes." She joked.  
  
Eric laughed. "Touche, Princess."  
  
In the back of Stephanie's mind she wondered if she should tell him the truth. The real reason she went to the grocery store was to get a pregnancy test and take it there, so he wouldn't find out. She wasn't sure how he'd take it though.  
  
"So, Steph....about a little while ago, I just.." He began.  
  
Stephanie knew he was going to bring up the grocery store incident, she had to change the subject or she would surely crack and tell him the truth. "We should go see a movie." She quickly suggested.  
  
"Well." He leaned forward to the coffee table and grabbed the newspaper, turning to the movie section. "Let's see what's playing." His eyes scanned the movie theaters that were closest to them.  
  
Stephanie moved closer to him, leaning against him affectionately. Eric turned his head toward Stephanie and smiled to himself; either she was trying to act cute, which wasn't very hard for her, or she was trying to avoid the topic of conversation he was trying to strike up.  
  
"This one looks good." She pointed to it.  
  
Eric tried not to laugh to himself. "Shall We Dance? You've gotta be kidding me!"  
  
Stephanie sat up and glared. "Richard Gere is a great actor."  
  
"Riiiggghhtt, you just think he's hot, like most women." Eric rolled his eyes.  
  
"Eric! I'm serious. Let's see it." She grinned.  
  
"Alright, alright. We'll go see it. But that means next time - I get to choose the movie." He grinned.  
  
"Great. Violence, gore, and a random naked woman in the movie." She rolled her eyes this time.  
  
"Not always." He scoffed.  
  
"Riiiggghhtt." She mocked him.  
  
"We better leave soon if we're going to catch the 4:30 showing." He took Stephanie by the hand and pulled her up with him off the couch.  
  
Eric grabbed Stephanie's jacket off the coat rack and helped her put it on, taking her by the hand as they headed out the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry if that chapter was a bit short, I was just getting a little ahead of myself on where I'm going to take this. Is Stephanie pregnant, or isn't she? I have a few other things coming up in the next chapter, it will probably take place at the next RAW to make it more interesting. Thanks for the reviews! 


	6. Discovery

Stephanie walked down the hallway looking down at the pad of paper in front of her. It wasn't long before she smacked right into Chris Jericho, who caught her quickly before she landed on the hard ground.  
  
Stephanie slowly leaned up and smiled. "Thanks, I'm sorry I didn't see -"  
  
Jericho leaned her all the way up so she could stand. "Well, you should watch where your going, next time I may not be there to catch you, or I could just let you fall." He looked at her for a moment, then down at the notebook in her hands. "What were you looking at ?"  
  
Stephanie tilted the notebook toward her chest. "That is none of your business Jericho."  
  
"Really?" He asked, then quickly took it from her, turning his back.  
  
Stephanie grabbed his arm. "Give that back right NOW Jericho!" She screeched.  
  
Chris grinned. "Hmm.. seems you have all the matches decided for tonight already. Do you really think Eric will approve of every match you made for tonight though?" He handed over the notebook with an arrogant smile on his face.  
  
Stephanie grabbed the notebook quickly from Jericho. "I don't need Eric's approval to do anything." She huffed.  
  
"Oh really? So you're the only GM of RAW now?" He mocked her.  
  
"You're such a bastard sometimes Chris." She glared.

"Well aren't we still the little smart ass." He mocked her again.

"Shut up Jericho, just.. shut up!!" She screeched.  
  
Jericho sighed. He knew that this wasn't the way to win her over, but he really enjoyed picking on her. "Princess, you'll never change." He turned his back to her suddenly and started to walk off.  
  
"Wait! Chris.." She caught up with him.  
  
Chris turned toward her and looked on suspiciously.  
  
"Look, I have changed." She started.  
  
Chris let out a half-hearted laugh.  
  
"I'm serious." She said sternly.  
  
"Alright, alright. Say you have changed.." He paused. "It would be a huge shock to everyone but.."  
  
"I have Chris. I'm no longer under Hunter's influence." She insisted.  
  
Chris moved closer. "I know you've changed Stephanie, you just haven't changed the way you feel about me." He frowned, then touched a lock of her crimped wavy hair.  
  
Stephanie took in deep breathes. "Chris, what are you.."  
  
"Stephanie!" Eric called out from a short distance.  
  
Stephanie turned away from Chris and looked at Eric with a half smile. He grinned and moved closer to Stephanie, but then noticed Jericho standing in front of her. "Can I help you?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Why don't you help yourself by getting some new hair products Ken!" He mocked Eric then laughed and walked off.  
  
Eric shook his head and then stood there for a moment, processing those words. He ran his hand through his thick dark hair then turned to Stephanie. "What was that all about?" He asked curiously.  
  
Stephanie paused then looked at him with concern in her eyes. "I don't really know. He's been acting very strange lately."  
  
Eric looked both ways to make sure no one was coming down the hallways then leaned in toward Stephanie and kissed her gently. "I don't want to keep my feelings for you a secret anymore Stephanie..." He whispered.  
  
She sighed then looked down. "If anyone knew.. they wouldn't take me seriously, and my Father would probably destroy your career."  
  
Stephanie noticed Eric's angry pout he usually did when he was contemplating doing something harsh or irrational. Stephanie decided she'd try and cheer him up as best as she could. "Eric.." She sauntered closer. "You know I love that sexy little pout you do.." She put her hands on his chest and pressed her body closer to him.  
  
Eric smirked, realizing what she was trying to do. "I'm not going to change my mind Stephanie.." His eyebrow cocked up.  
  
Stephanie sighed then stopped the act. "I don't think it's a good idea Eric, it could jeopardize our career, and I don't want everyone thinking I'm a slut again. You have no idea how long that took for people to stop chanting 'slut' over and over again."  
  
Eric stopped himself from making comments about her past, and her reputation. "People still chant asshole when I go out to the ring, and I don't care one bit." He let out a small laugh.  
  
Stephanie kept her straight face on. "Eric, it's the double standard. If a man sleeps with a woman who he works with, he's praised for it, or admired. But the woman is then called a whore, a slut.. easy.." She raised up an eyebrow this time. "The list goes on. It's always been that way. I have the respect of very few superstars here already. Plus, your reputation isn't at all that wonderful either." She made sure to keep her voice low.  
  
Eric sighed then took her by the hand, leading her into his office and shutting the door. "I know I've had a shaky reputation since I've been the GM of Raw, but that all changed when.." He paused then looked at her for a moment. "When I fell in love with you." He had an ashamed look on his face.  
  
Stephanie let out a soft sigh. "Eric, it's not that I don't want to tell anyone..."  
  
Eric cut her off. "And it's not that I want to brag about sleeping with the boss's daughter, but Stephanie.." He put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him. "I love you."  
  
Not a single word escaped her lips when she heard him say those 3 words. Stephanie was not only surprised but a little bewildered as well. Eric looked at her, wondering if she would reject him, or tell him she didn't believe he could ever love anyone. But instead he felt her lips press gently against his for a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss slowly then looked him in the eyes. "I love you too." She whispered through glassy eyes.  
  
Eric hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. "I wish you weren't ashamed of me."  
  
Stephanie broke the embrace. "I'm not ashamed of you Eric."  
  
"It would be different if you were seeing Shawn Michaels." He said coldly.  
  
Stephanie was shocked. "How dare you say that! I have no feelings for Shawn, and I'm sure he has no feelings for me at all." She insisted.  
  
Eric looked down for a moment, then back up at her with anger in his eyes. "I see the way he looks at you, the way he touches you.." He started.  
  
"Eric, the chances of Shawn being in love with me is like.." She paused. "Chris Jericho being in love with me!" She laughed. "It's just not possible!"  
  
Eric tried not to let himself smile, but he couldn't help it. A small smirk appeared on his face. "I hope that's enough reassurance for you." She smiled.  
  
Eric guided her over to the couch. They sat down at the same time and looked at each other for a moment, trying to break the moment of silence between them.  
  
Back in Chris Jericho's locker room he sat on the bench, preparing for his upcoming segment on the highlight reel. It wasn't long before Shelton Benjamin walked in to Jericho's locker room. Jericho cocked his head up and looked at the young superstar before him. "Hey Shelty." He said.  
  
Shelton looked at him with a cocky smile. "I saw you with Ms. McMahon earlier." He began to pace around Jericho, as if he was trying to figure him out.  
  
"What about it?" Jericho asked.  
  
Shelton laughed. "I know Chris, in fact, I think a lot of people know your secret." He then walked over and sat next to Jericho and looked at him for a moment.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Shelty, but I don't have time for this." He stood up and headed for the door, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on quickly. He put his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"You're in love with Stephanie McMahon." He called out to him.  
  
Jericho stopped and put his arm at his side. "I don't.."  
  
"Oh come on Chris! It's very obvious man, you shouldn't even try to hide it. I mean, who wouldn't be attracted to a young, beautiful brunette like herself. She's a very attractive woman." He commented.  
  
Chris quickly spun around. "Don't talk about her like she's just some piece of ass to you Shelton, because she's more then that." He closed his eyes suddenly and looked down, realizing that he just caught him off guard.  
  
Shelton stood up and walked over to him. "That's what I mean. I'd be careful if I were you Chris, I'm just trying to save you from getting burned by another sweet piece of eye candy you think you 'love.' Like Trish?" He smirked.  
  
Jericho pushed Shelton against the wall. "Don't you talk about my personal life like it's any of your damn business Benjamin!" He screamed.  
  
Shelton kept a straight face. "I was just trying to help you. I'm trying to show you that you don't need anymore distractions. The whole thing with you and Trish was bad enough, but now Stephanie? I'd suggest concentrating on more important things.. like maybe a certain championship belt?"  
  
Chris sighed then let go of Shelton, standing there for a moment. "You're right."  
  
Shelton and Chris exchanged looks before Jericho headed for the door again. "I don't want you telling anyone about this." He said before opening the door. "It wouldn't be good for my career and well being if anyone knew about my feelings for Stephanie."  
  
"I won't tell a soul." Shelton smirked.  
  
Jericho nodded then headed out the door, shutting it behind him. Shelton stood in Jericho's locker room, he looked toward the entrance to his locker room and waited just in case Jericho showed back up. Shelton began scrummaging through Chris's belongings in his duffel bag and smirked when he saw two magazines with Stephanie on the cover, a blank video tape labeled: SM, and an old shirt of Stephanie's she used to wear when she was married to HHH: Brains, Beauty, and Sometimes - Bitch!.  
  
Shelton held the items in his hands and smiled to himself proudly. "Oh, this is too good to be true."

* * *

**Author Notes:** Uh oh, someone discovered Jericho's secret! Sorry for my short chapters in this story, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block at the moment. I have a bunch of ideas in my head, I just haven't discovered how I want to use them. Oh, and sorry for the sappyness, I had to put it in there somewhere though. It's a good change from "Raw Awakening" since it was so angsty and this is a bit more angst/romance/drama. Thank you for the reviews, and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! 


	7. Surprise Visitor

Stephanie looked through the matches set for tonight with Eric, discussing what to do about certain matches and if they should add some special stipulations to make the matches more interesting or possibly cancel a match and replace it with a better one.  
  
Stephanie sighed then stood up, handing the clip board over to Eric. "I'm going to get something from subway, want anything?" She asked.  
  
He looked up at her and let his eyes wander where they shouldn't. "I'll take that as a no." She grabbed her black leather purse and placed it over her shoulder, grabbing her jacket on her way toward the door. "I'll have whatever you're having." He smiled. "Alright, I'll be back soon." She said, putting her hand on the door.  
  
Before she could open it, Chris Jericho came bursting into the room, knocking Stephanie off her feet. Everything from her purse spilling out onto the ground. Chris walked over toward Eric's direction who was already standing seeming very aggravated Chris barged in so unexpectedly. "Why don't you try knocking next time instead of barging in?!" He then walked over to Stephanie and helped pick up everything that fell out of her purse and put it back in. "It's okay Eric, really. I can get this.." She said reassuringly.  
  
Chris just stood there. "Second time tonight you weren't watching where you were going Princess." He scoffed.  
  
Stephanie looked up and glared. "Shut up Jericho, you shouldn't have barged in to our office like that."  
  
Chris looked over at the two GM's and wondered why Eric gave a damn about Stephanie and helping her out. His eyebrow raised suspiciously. "I thought you two hated each other?" He said.  
  
Eric looked up at him and sneered. "Get out of my -" Stephanie shot him a look. "Out of our office." He said firmly.  
  
Stephanie continued picking up her make up, and receipts, trying to shove them as fast as possible in her purse before heading out the door, shoving passed Chris Jericho. "Crazy bitch." He said as she walked by. "Asshole!" She screeched.  
  
"What do you want Chris?" He asked angrily.  
  
"I want to face HHH for the title, tonight! I'm tired of not being the champ when I deserve to be!" Chris's eyes pierced Eric's for a brief moment, as if he was almost trying to figure him out.  
  
Eric nodded for a moment, realizing where Chris was coming from. "I'll tell you what Chris. If you can beat Chris Benoit, Edge, and Kane 2 weeks from now in a fatal 4 way match for the number one contendership, then sure you can face him. But if you win and end up facing HHH again and losing.." Eric half laughed. "You'll just be shit out of luck won't you?"  
  
Chris let out a deep sigh. "Anything to get some gold around this sexy waist." He made the belt motion around his waistline. "Now get out of my office." Eric glared.  
  
Chris turned around quickly and let himself out, heading back to his locker room to get ready for his match. It was then Eric looked down and realized Stephanie accidently forgot a few receipts on the ground, he walked over and picked them up, placing them on the table. His curiosity suddenly got the best of him, he quickly rummaged through his pockets until he found his glasses. Slowly he placed them on and picked up all three receipts and laid back on his couch. The first one was from Victoria's Secret, the second from Bebe's, and finally the last one was from a grocery outlet store. Before he could put it down a solitary item she bought caught his attention. He then looked at the date and realized it was the same exact week she was staying with him.  
  
Eric felt a wave of guilt hit him realizing he was going through her personal belongings, but he was also furious she had kept buying a pregnancy test a secret from him. He had every right to know since he was a huge factor in the reason why she was getting it in the first place. Eric took off his glasses and put down the receipt. He ran his fingers through his thick dark hair for a moment and tried to think about what he should say or do when Stephanie comes back.  
  
About 20 minutes later Stephanie walked into the office with a sack of two subway sandwiches in there, she smiled and placed her purse down on the closest couch to the door. "I'm back." She smiled sweetly before placing the sandwiches on the coffee table in front of Eric. Stephanie looked at the expression on Eric's face and knew something was wrong, he had the look of either confusion or disappointment. "Stephanie, I know it's none of my business, but.." He held up the receipt and handed it to her. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
  
Stephanie felt like her heart had just stopped. "Eric... I don't.." She began.  
  
"Don't lie to me Stephanie, this is extremely important." He said before standing up, surprisingly he was very calm.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" He asked.  
  
Stephanie looked at the receipt in her hands and then swallowed hard. "Eric, I didn't want for you to find out about..."  
  
"Oh my god." He said before he began to pace in front of her.  
  
"Eric, stop." She put her hand on his chest, moving closer to him. "Look, I'm not pregnant okay? So you have nothing to worry about." She touched his face gently.  
  
Eric put his hand over hers. "Are you sure? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, right?"  
  
"Right. I'm sure of it. I took the test while I was at the store so you wouldn't find out. I didn't want you to know because I just... I don't know, I wanted to be sure.." Stephanie sat down on the couch, pulling Eric down with her gently.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief. "Well, looks like everything is fine then." Eric looked around the room then down at the sandwiches on the table. "What did you get?"  
  
Stephanie still didn't sound too pleased from Eric's earlier reaction. "Chicken club." She said before laying back against the couch.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked curiously, putting his arm around Stephanie gently.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." She insisted.  
  
Eric kissed her on the cheek gently for a moment. Stephanie turned and smiled, "That's not fair." She smirked. "What's not fair?" He grinned. "Every time I'm upset about something you can't just kiss me and make it all better." She raised an eyebrow up in a 'as a matter of fact' way.  
  
"See! You just said you were upset about something!" He pointed out.  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. Eric kissed her lips sweetly, wrapping his arms completely around her. Stephanie moaned through the kiss and started to lay down on the couch, bringing him down with her. Eric continued to kiss her passionately, letting his hand roam up her shirt and grope her breasts gently. His lips began to travel down to her neck teasingly, planting kisses down to her collar bone. "Ooh Eric." Stephanie moaned softly.  
  
Suddenly they both heard the door open slowly, the both of them quickly sat up and adjusted their clothes, and Stephanie played with her hair until it looked decent. They both quickly stood up and flashed a nervous smile at the figure standing before them.  
  
"Hi Shane." Stephanie gulped.  
  
"Shane." Eric glared.  
  
"Eric, Stephanie." Shane said calmly.  
  
"I'm going to get right to the point instead of making small talk." He began. "I've been watching RAW the past month and I have to say that I am very disappointed." Shane began to pace around his sister and Eric. "After watching the two of you make lame matches and bicker with the superstars, I came up with an idea." He stopped in front of them, only inches away. "We will have a match tonight. The winner gets complete ownership of RAW."  
  
Stephanie and Eric exchanged worried glances. "What's wrong? You two seem to think you can't handle a fatal three way? If I remember correctly Stephanie, you were in a three way with Triple H and Chris Jericho for the World Championship that also put your job on the line. The only difference with this match is that just your job will be on the line. Unless you aren't up for it." Shane began to talk in a softer tone, as if she was sensitive to the subject.  
  
"Shane, you can't tell us what to do. This isn't your decision. Eric and I have to decide on it and -"  
  
"We'll do it." Eric interrupted.  
  
"What?" The both of them said at the same time.  
  
"Well, guess I might be wrong about you Eric. You do have balls. I'll see the both of you tonight in the ring. Good luck." Shane smirked then headed out the door, shutting it quickly behind him.  
  
Stephanie turned to Eric and hit him hard on the chest a few times with her closed fists. Eric grabbed her by the wrists and stopped her from hitting him any harder. "Why the hell did you do that?" Stephanie screamed.  
  
"Because I had to. I don't want your brother thinking he can come in and throw his weight around whenever he wants, so after we defeat him tonight he won't want to show his mug around here again." Eric let her go slowly. Stephanie let her arms rest at her sides. "There will only be one General Manager by the end of the night Eric. Not two." She swallowed hard. "I'm not going to fight you."  
  
"I'm not fighting you either Stephanie. But what if we team up on him and -" he began.  
  
"People would get suspicious. It wouldn't work." She stopped him.  
  
"Stephanie, its time you stopped giving a damn what people thought and just started thinking about what you want. I don't care what the fans think of me, I don't care if they call me an asshole. Everyone knows you're not a slut, you're a McMahon, and damnit you're the toughest woman I've ever met." Eric touched her cheek gently. "Don't let anyone tell you any differently."  
  
Stephanie half-smiled. "What are we going to do about the match?"  
  
"We'll double team him, then I'll pin him." Eric insisted.  
  
"What?!" She said.  
  
"Well, then I can hire you as my personal assistant." Eric smirked.  
  
Stephanie escaped his grasp. "Eric, I love being the Co-General manager. I don't want to lose that match."  
  
"Stephanie... please don't make this harder then it already is." Eric started to get a headache from everything, he sighed then walked over to the couch to sit down.  
  
"Eric, we have to agree on this. Since you didn't ask me if it was okay for the match to happen I think I have a say in what goes on for the match." She remained standing, trying to think of what to do.  
  
"I have a plan." He said calmly. "Let's get ready for our match, and I'll tell you how this is going to go down." He insisted.  
  
"Alright, I'll get my stuff." Stephanie looked at him suspiciously before grabbing her duffel bag and taking out a RAW T-shirt and her black stretch pants.  
  
"I hope your plan is a good one Eric. It's going to take a lot to outsmart Shane."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I'm not sure if I'll do a lot more chapters after this. This one alone took me a week to write. Is everyone still out there? Reviews are really nice and help encourage me to write more. (Sad Grin) 


	8. The Match

**Quick Note To The Reviewers:** I didn't mean to throw Shane in the mix so quickly but if I had built it up you would have expected something like this to happen, and I was going for the element of surprise instead of leading things up to it. Oh and I've noticed that Shane tends to steal moves from other superstars like the last ride, bronco buster, peoples elbow, etc. So if you notice that I put him as using those, it's because he has in a few of his matches I've seen him in, so.. just thought I'd make that clear before I continue on.

* * *

Stephanie started stretching in her wrestling gear, Eric's eyes looking her over with every movement she made. "You really should be warming up." Stephanie warned as she leaned back, her chest pointed up toward the ceiling.

"Thanks for being so concerned." Eric said in a sarcastic tone, paying more attention to Stephanie's every move, intrigued by how bendy she could be.

Stephanie stopped stretching and walked up toEric with fire in her eyes. "Don't get started with me Eric." She pointed. Eric stood up and sighed, putting his hands on her hips, not even noticing the camera men leering in on their conversation. "Together we can beat Shane, and if my plan works then we'll both remain the Co-GM's of Raw." Eric grinned.

Stephanie started thinking of Eric's plan. He came up with the idea that they could double team Shane and pin him at the same time. Stephanie wasn't sure, especially if they had a referee who didn't want to see them win and have a new General Manager of RAW, but being that Eric and Stephanie still had control over RAW and the employees, then the ref would have to do as they say, no questions asked.

"It would be so much easier if you just let me pin you." Stephanie let a small smile appear on her face.

Eric sighed and cocked his head off to the side. "But then it would be in the records that you pinned me! I can't let that happen Stephanie." Eric's eyebrow raised up for a moment and hoped she would agree to their plan. "I especially can't let you gain full control over RAW, you know as well as I do how much I love my job." He grinned.

"Alright, we'll go by your plan." Stephanie reluctantly agreed.

Backstage Shane watched the two of them plot against him and then share a long embrace. His eyebrows cocked up, realizing that he was right about their relationship - they were seeing each other just like he thought all along. Shane decided it was then time to head out to the ring.

**After the commercial break.**

Shane stood in the ring with a microphone, waiting for Eric and Stephanie to come down to the ring. Suddenly Eric's theme hit as he came down to the ring alone, walking up the steps and waiting by the ropes for his partner. All Grown Up played as the fans cheered loudly for the Co-GM of RAW as she made her way down to the ring, her expression disappointed and concerned at the same time. She stopped by Eric's side and looked up at her Brother's furious expression, recognizing that look more then any others she has seen.

"Eric, Stephanie.. I have to admit.. I lied to you both earlier when I gave you my reason for coming here and challenging the two of you to a match for the GM spot on RAW." Shane paused as a few of the fans started chanting - "You suck" at Shane. Eric and Stephanie exchanged worried looks before Shane began to speak once more. "You see, I knew all along about your relationship. I've been suspicious of the two of you since 2002 when you Eric," Shane pointed to Bischoff, "kissed my Sister on the Halloween edition of Smackdown." Shane paused. Stephanie mouthed, 'oh come on!' as if she wasn't at all surprised he was playing the role of the overprotective brother as always.

"After seeing the two of you hug backstage," he noticed the shocked expressions on their face suddenly, "that's right, the whole world saw you two backstage!" Shane pointed again and seemed even more furious. "Eric, you're a sick bastard! How dare you lay your hands on my baby sister! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Shane glared at Eric then turned to Stephanie.

"I can't believe you Steph, you really did lower your standards, or maybe Jericho was right about you. Maybe you are a slut." Shane smirked.

Stephanie's eyes were filled with anger. "You bastard!" She screamed. Eric put his arm around her and pulled her close, he didn't care who saw them together, he wasn't ashamed of their relationship and he had no reason to be. Finally he took her by the hand and lead her up the steel stairs into the ring, taking the microphone violently from Shane.

"Shane, I don't give a damn what you, your Father, or anyone else has to say about my relationship with Stephanie!" Eric began. Stephanie turned toward Eric and whispered "Don't do this" to him, worried about what people would think of her.

"I won't let you call Stephanie a slut or say I should be ashamed of what Steph and I have because you are wrong Shane!" Eric walked closer to Shane and spoke again. "This may be hard for you to digest Shane'O," he mocked him, "but I love Stephanie, and nothing will come between us, not even you." Eric then shoved the microphone at Shane's chest and backed away, standing next to Stephanie.

"You love me?" She beamed.

Eric touched Stephanie's face gently. "Of coarse I do Stephanie, I always have." He said calmly.

Eric then turned to the ref and said "ring the bell!"

The match began, Eric told Stephanie to stay outside the ropes while he fought Shane. Halfway through the match Stephanie realized Shane was getting the better advantage in the match. He was dishing out all he could possibly throw at Eric. Kicks, punches, and of coarse a few moves he stole from other superstars over the years.

Stephanie finally decided it was time to take action, Eric was down and Shane was about to do his version of the people's elbow, but Stephanie quickly rushed over to him and stood before him, preventing the peoples elbow and slapped him hard across the face, resulting in a loud _smack!_ heard through out the arena.

Shane turned his head slowly toward his Sister who stood there and waited for his reaction. He quickly grabbed her by a chunk of her hair in the back and set her up for the last ride. Shane smirked to himself as he was about to lift her up. Eric slowly began to get up, looking over and spotting Stephanie set up Stephanie for the last ride.

Ericquickly shoved Shane off of Stephanie, the both of them falling down onto the mat with a loud _thud!_ Eric rushed over to Stephanie and checked on her, making sure she wasn't hurt.

Eric helped Stephanie up and tried to guide her to the outside of the ropes. But suddenly Shane slowly moved behind Eric and Stephanie and delivered the drop kick from behind sending Stephanie and Eric out of the ring, Eric falling on top of Stephanie. Shane smirked to himself, proud of what he's done.

Jerry and JR exchanged comments during the match. "Well we recently found out about the relationship between the two General Managers and Shane seems pretty damn proud on what he's doing to his Sister and, well, Eric Bischoff." King shook his head. "I never saw it coming JR! I mean Stephanie? With Eric Bischoff? Never saw it coming, but neither of them deserve this type of treatment from her Brother! I know he doesn't like that his "baby sister" is dating the Co-General Manager of RAW," JR cut King off.

"And especially the likes of Eric Bischoff in this case, but personally, even though I don't like Eric Bischoff myself, but Shane should just suck it up and deal with the fact that she's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions!" JR nodded then turned to The King.

"I wonder what Vince McMahon will think about all of this when he finds out." King let out a small chuckle. "Now that would be a reaction I wouldn't want to miss." He smirked.

Meanwhile in the ring, Stephanie and Eric stumbled up from the outside of the ring, the both of them quickly crawling back into the ring before the 10 count was finished. Stephanie stayed in the left corner of the ring and watched as Eric started using his best karate moves on Shane, taking down the boy wonder in a flash. Eric smiled to himself, soon the match would be over and both he and Stephanie would keep their jobs.

Suddenly a fellow superstar showed up at on the ramp. "It's Chris Jericho! What is he doing out here?" King commented. "I don't know King, what could he possibly have to do with this match?" JR questioned. "Jericho doesn't like Shane, Stephanie, or Eric!" JR pointed out.

"Well as far as we know he doesn't like Stephanie. After all those years of planting kisses on her I'd beg to differ." King laughed.

Jericho slowly made his way down to the ring and stopped at the right corner by the audience. Stephanie looked down by the ring and saw Jericho standing there, looking up at her as if there was something he knew he had to do. "What are you doing here Jericho?!" She asked angrily. "I'm here to help you princess, now shut your trap and distract the referee!" He demanded.

Stephanie paused for a moment, trying to decide on if she should really trust him or not. Finally she decided to go for it, "what could possibly go wrong?" She asked herself.

Stephanie quickly walked over to the referee as Shane stood up and started to bitch at him about not doing his job right as Jericho slid into the ring. Stephanie taunted the referee, causing him to look the other direction - away from where Chris Jericho was headed. Jericho drop kicked Shane then put the walls of Jericho on him until he knew Shane had grown weak. "Good job Jericho! Kick his ass!" Bischoff encouraged the blonde Canadian.

Suddenly things took a turn for the worse. Jericho drop kicked Bischoff then stood up, smirking to himself. Stephanie ran up to Jericho and started bitching him out, "what the hell do you think you're doing!? You bas-" Jericho suddenly shut her up with a long kiss, dipping her down as his lips pressed against hers. After the kiss was broken Stephanie looked up at him in shock, Jericho brought her back up to a standing position then winked at her before leaving the ring.

A few of the fans cheered and some booed at what had just happened, Jericho proudly walked up the ramp, heading backstage. Stephanie quickly rushed over to her fallen Brother and her Boyfriend then tried to figure out what to do. She _could_ pin Shane by herself and own RAW completely, but then what would happen between her and Eric? Finally she made her decision, she pulled Eric over Shane to look as if he was pinning him then also went down for the pin as well, hoping the referee would do what _she_ said being that Eric wasn't at all with it at the moment.

The ref looked at her like she was crazy, "I don't think I'm allowed to.." He started. "Do your damn job ref! Or you're fired!" She threatened. The referee quickly went down for the pin, it had been done before and it will be done again. The ref counted 1..2..3! The bell rang and Lilian Garcia announced Stephanie McMahon and Eric Bischoff the winners of the match. Eric slowly raised his head up and heard "All Grown Up" playing, he cursed under his breath and (thought that he) realized Stephanie had won the match.

Stephanie helped Eric up and he pulled his arm away from her. Stephanie's smile quickly turned to a look of confusion. "You double crossing bitch! How could you do this to me!?" Eric yelled. Stephanie tried to talk, "But Eric, I didn't-"

"You're just like your Father, once you get what you want it's over. Well I'm not going to play your game anymore princess!" He continued. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted a McMahon."

"But Eric, _we_ won the match. I pulled you over Shane too so we could _both_ win." She cried.

Eric looked at her for a moment then looked down, ashamed. He had yelled at Stephanie thinking she won the match on her own and didn't care if he lost his job. "Stephanie, I'm sorry I was just a little edgy from the match, I.."

Stephanie walked up to him and looked him in his eyes. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

"I trust you." He said calmly, putting his hand over hers, realizing what a jerk he had just been.

Stephanie then wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, "We did it! We beat Shane!" She said proudly, "Well, more like you did.." Eric smiled then put his arms around her waist, sharing a long embrace, and a passionate kiss for the whole world to see.

"I love you Stephanie." He said softly.

"I love you too Eric." She replied. They embraced for a little while longer then finally left the ring hand in hand, ready to face the disapproving family, friends, and superstars ahead of them. It didn't matter whether or not they would accept their relationship, because all that truly mattered was their happiness.

**The End**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Thanks for sticking around guys. I'm sorry I had to end it so soon (and that it was terribly sappy) but this was a fun story to write, and it did have to end sooner or later. If you didn't like the ending I'm sorry, I will be writing more Eric/Steph stories soon, I promise. For now you can check out my newest addition to - What Women Want. Thanks for all the reviews, and your support! 


End file.
